Modern trends demand that technology become increasingly smaller. This demand extends to scanners including a desire to make a scanner assembly as thin as possible. Most scanner assemblies include a scan module that must move along a transparent surface. A drive system is used to move the scan module relative to a base. One such drive system employs a rod and bronze bearing attached to the base and an apparatus that moves the scan module along the rod. Such a drive system requires expensive metallic materials and adds bulk to the overall scanner assembly. Additionally, the transparent surface of the scanner assembly may not be completely flat and has small amounts of warping or curvature in it. Such a curvature can lead to errors in position of the scan module, which ideally maintains a uniform distance from a document or object that is placed on the transparent surface to be scanned.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.